The New Era
by akl110998233
Summary: Sequel to Just one thing. 1 year has passed and a lot has happened. Now Bridge and Syd find themselves on a long journey through dark and happy times. Can they pull through?
1. Changes

**A/N: Hey new story. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers**

1 year had passed and a lot had gone on. Gruum and Broodwing had been defeated. Jack had left to help Ally; Sky had been promoted to red ranger while Bridge had been promoted to blue ranger. Then 6 months later Birdie called it a day and resigns leaving Cruger in charge of the whole SPD, meaning Sky was promoted to Commander and Bridge promoted to red ranger.

Present time:

After being promoted Syd decided to through a 'little' celebration for Bridge and Sky

"I have no idea who half of these people are." Bridge told Sky.

"I have no idea who these people are." Sky told him, "Why did Syd do this again?"

"So she can show everyone our new home etc." Bridge said.

"So 1 year has passed, how's it been?" Sky asked him.

"Strange to begin with because some mornings when I woke up, I was like where am I? Then I remember." Bridge told him, "But over time I got used to it."

The pair was currently sitting on the stairs escaping the loud music playing from the living room. Syd's CD was playing on loop. Bridge and Sky had come out to escape the noise and to chat.

"So, are you going to run things differently now you're commander?" Bridge asked, "Or are the rules the same."

"I might change a few." Sky said, "But Cruger still takes charge over them and me, that's the one thing that's never going to change."

Bridge laughed. Just then Syd came out of the living room, looking tired and flustered.

"Wow, it's so loud in there." She said, "What are you two doing out here anyway?"

"Talking." Bridge replied.

"Everyone's asking where you are, plus everyone's ready to leave. Don't want a hangover on the first day of your new jobs." Syd said, "Also Bridge I have something to tell you.

Bridge got up and went with Syd, while Sky went back into the living room and grabbed his stuff.

"And where are you going, commander?" Jack said.

"Going back to SPD, to look at the rule book." Sky joked, "So do you regret leaving?"

"Yes and no." Jack replied, "I miss all of the action but I love helping Ally. Also where's Bridge?"

"Talking to Syd about something." Sky replied, "Well I better be going."

The next morning:

"I know everyone head is hurting and half of us are probably deaf but we need to be ready to go." Sky told the rangers.

"Can we just not work today?" Josh one of the new rangers asked.

"Unfortunately, not." Sky replied, "You're dismissed."

Two of the rangers left except Z.

"Where are Bridge and Syd?" She asked.

"They will be coming in later." Sky replied, "Do you think this rule needs to be changed.

Just then Bridge entered the control room.

"Commander." Bridge said.

"Bridge, I thought you were coming in later." Sky said.

"I was but I was bored." Bridge said, "Syd's coming in later though."

"You look really bad." Z said, "Are you okay."

"I'm fine just tired, I'm sure some buttery toast will cheer me up." Bridge said leaving.

Bridge went down the corridor. He stopped in the middle of it and looked at the door, the one leading to his old bedroom, the one he used to share with Sky. He walked closer.

"Just one peep." Bridge said opening the door.

It was exactly the same as when he left. Green on the right and blue on the left, the green side was still a mess while the blue was neat and tidy. He stepped in and sat on his old bed. He looked around the room. He saw little pieces of the cup he smashed against the wall in the corner. Although he loved being married to Syd and living in his house, he still missed his SPD room. Bridge quickly left the room and made his way to the rec room and started talking to Z.

A few hours later Syd turned up looking for Bridge.

"Bridge." She shouted down the corridor.

"What's up?" Z asked walking past.

"Have you seen Bridge?" She asked.

"Yeah, he came in a few hours ago, why?" Z told her.

"Well, when I woke up this morning, he was gone and he left me to do all of clearing up and he knows I shouldn't be doing that because… oh it doesn't matter." Syd explained.

"Well, he looked a bit down." Z said.

"Down? That's strange." Syd said, "Any thanks for the help."

Syd continued down the corridor, she finally found him in the shooting range. He didn't miss a target but she could tell something was up.

"Hey." She said entering.

"Oh, hey." He replied reloading his blaster.

"How come you left this morning?" She asked.

"Stuff to do and sort out now I'm red ranger." Bridge replied.

"Okay, it's just you left me to clear up." Syd said.

Bridge put down his blaster and wrapped his arms round Syd's waist. He kissed her slowly.

"Sorry." He said pulling away.

"It's okay, anyway how come you're so down?" She asked him, "This isn't about what I told you yesterday is it?"

"No, it's just I'm red ranger. It's just so weird." Bridge said.

Syd smiled at kissed him again.

Meanwhile in the rec room:

"Josh, I thought I told you to go and do some shooting." Sky ordered.

"I was but since Bridge and Syd are making out in there I decided not to." Josh told him.

"I go and kick them out." Sky said, "Do I have to do everything?"

"Yes." Z said, "It was in the job description."

Sky power walked down the corridor to the shooting range. He could see Bridge and Syd in there kissing. He opened the door.

"Okay you two, cut it out." Sky ordered.

Bridge and Syd pulled apart immediately and smiled at Sky.

"We were just going." Syd said pulling Bridge out of the room.

Syd and Bridge entered the rec room.

"So what do you want to do later?" She asked.

"Watch a film." Bridge suggested.

"I was thinking maybe decorate the spare room." Syd said.

Bridge sighed, "As long as we don't paint it pink."

"Fine." Syd sighed, "Any way, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Honestly." Bridge said.

Syd smiled at him and kissed him.

"I'll ask Sky, if we can leave." Syd said getting up.

Bridge watched her leave the rec room, he could tell she was getting excited about decorating the spare room. When she left he put his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

"Pull yourself together." He told himself.


	2. News

Syd drove them back to the house, Sky had let them have the afternoon off but on one condition, their communicators are on. Syd pulled into the drive. She quickly got out of the car and opened the front door. Bridge sat in the car for a few seconds then decided the get out. He found Syd going through a paint book of all the different shades of paint.

"Do you think this one or this one?" Syd asked pointing to two similar shades of yellow.

"What's the difference?" Bridge asked.

She sighed, "Well that yellow is lighter than that yellow."

"Is it?" Bridge asked taking a closer look.

"Also I was thinking maybe red curtains and pink carpet." Syd said.

"Will that go?" He asked.

"If you can find the right colours then yeah it will work." She replied.

"You do realise that we have ages before this needs finishing." Bridge said.

"I know but I want it done straight away." Syd said, "Anyway, we need to clear the room out of all our junk."

"Okay." Bridge said going upstairs.

"Oh and don't forget we have that appointment tomorrow." Syd shouted to him.

Bridge opened the spare bedroom door. It was filled with their junk and stuff they don't use anymore. He found a box of plates and cutlery. He carried them out of the room and left them in the rubbish pile. He found all sorts of things in there, chipped vases, books and even old SPD weapons (which Boom must have left here). He had cleared about ¼ of the room.

Meanwhile Syd was down stairs happily singing to herself, she heard a crash from above her then a Bridge shouting sorry. She smiled and thought about her and Bridge for a while and how far they had come in 4 years. She remembers first joining SPD and meeting him. She could tell straight away that there was something about him. Throughout her training she got to know him and Sky better. Bridge amused her sometimes with his rambling and how he out smarted Sky and Jack at some points. She would often do this, go back to her memories if she was feeling down about something. The Syd remembered how down Bridge had been this morning. She had noticed it straight away in the shooting range, when she told him the news she thought he would be excited. He hasn't shown it yet.

"Hey." Bridge said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hey how much have you cleared out?" She asked.

"Almost half." Bridge replied getting a drink.

Bridge cleared out most of the room, when they were finished the couple had dinner and watched a movie.

"What have I missed?" Syd said coming in the room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Nothing much just him training for some reason." Bridge said grabbing some popcorn.

"He is so cute." Syd said, Bridge turned around to look at her, "But not as cute as you and definitely not as clever."

"Nice save." Bridge said while Syd kissed him on the cheek.

Once the movie finished, Bridge and Syd went to bed.

"Bridge, are you going into SPD tomorrow?" Syd asked.

"Only for the morning." Bridge replied getting into bed.

"Okay." Syd said going to sleep.

During the night Bridge couldn't get to sleep. Once he shut his eyes, he had nightmares. He looked at the clock. 5:45 am. He decided to get out of bed and go and watch some TV then go into SPD around 7. He quickly left Syd a note telling him where he would be.

The next morning, Syd woke up about 9. She turned over and saw Bridge was gone. Syd then found Bridge's note and decided to go to SPD. She quickly got dressed and drove to SPD, she was going to have breakfast at SPD. Finally, she arrived and rushed to the rec room hoping to find Bridge. He wasn't there, nobody was there, and she then checked the shooting range and the training room. He wasn't there either.

"Sky." Syd said going into the control room, "Sorry Commander Sky, have you seen Bridge?"

"No, I thought you two weren't coming into day." Sky said checking some paper work.

He left me a note this morning saying he was here." Syd told him.

"Kat." Sky said.

"Yes commander." Kat replied.

"Scan for Bridge's communicator." Sky ordered.

Kat nodded and scanned for his communicator. The scan took 20 seconds to complete.

"It says the scanner is at your house." Kat told Syd.

"Great, we have a missing ranger with no communicator or morph." Sky said, "I'll call a search party."

Syd walked into the rec room and sat down. Then she burst into tears. Z then walked in and ran over to Syd.

"Syd, what's wrong?" She asked hugging her friend.

"Bridge has gone." Syd told her.

"What do you mean gone?" Z asked.

"No one knows where he is. He wasn't at home when I woke up and he left me a note saying that he went into SPD early." Syd explained.

"Don't worry Syd; he's probably at a meeting, Sky's forgotten about." Z said trying to reassure her.

"What if Broodwing's taken him again?" Syd asked.

"He's still in confinement." Z told her, "Come on I'm taking you home."

Meanwhile C and D squad were out looking for Bridge.

"Still Nothing?" Sky asked.

"No commander, we'll keep looking." One of the C squad members said over a link.

"Where is he?" Kat asked, "And why disappear now?"

Sky was looking through Bridge's profile looking for any clues.

"What was he even doing in SPD anyway; I thought he and Syd had the day off." Boom asked, "Is he unwell because he looked a bit down yesterday."

Sky stopped looking through Bridge's profile then thought for a bit. Sky then started to leave the control room.

"Commander, where are you going?" Kat asked.

"I think I know where Bridge might be." Sky said leaving.

"Then send the C squad out to get him." Kat said.

"He won't speak to them." Sky said.

Sky took his commander bike out into the suburbs of the city. He drove quickly through the city. He stopped his bike near the cliffs.

"Bridge." Sky called out, he then spotted him standing at the edge of the cliff, "Bridge!"

Bridge turned around and saw Sky running towards him, "I'm not going to jump." He shouted.

Sky stopped running when he reached Bridge.

"Do you know how much panic you have caused everyone?" Sky asked.

"Sorry." Bridge said sitting down.

"So what brought you out here?" Sky asked.

"I needed some space to think." Bridge replied.

"Think about what?" Sky asked.

"Nothing." Bridge replied, "And what is this 20 questions?"

"Just asking, Syd is just really worried." Sky told him.

Bridge stayed quiet.

"So it's Syd." Sky concluded, "What's wrong?"

"Everything at the moment." Bridge admitted.

"What do you mean everything?" Sky asked.

"Well everything's not wrong it's just…" Bridge was saying, "I miss everything."

"Name one." Sky asked.

"Well I miss my old room, I miss Jack being red ranger, I miss you being blue ranger, I miss being green ranger, I miss being able to call you Sky." Bridge told him, "I even miss trying to stop Gruum and Broodwing from taking over the world"

"I said name one." Sky said, "I didn't realise that you missed so much."

"I was green ranger for so long and I've been blue and red within half the time I was green." Bridge told him.

"So is that what's been troubling you." Sky said figuring it out.

"No, it's something else." Bridge said.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"I can't say." Bridge told Sky.

"This conversation is confidential." Sky said, "I won't say anything not to anyone even Syd."

Bridge sat there looking out into the sea. Sky watched him.

"I should probably call Syd and tell her I'm fine." Bridge said getting up.

"We can do that in a minute." Sky said pulling him back down.

"You letting this go are you?" Bridge asked.

Sky shook his head.

"You were going to find out anyway." Bridge said.

Sky leaned in closer to hear Bridge clearer, "Bridge?"

"Syd's pregnant."


	3. Behind closed doors

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all of your reviews. I know some of you figured it out. Did I make it that obvious? Well enjoy the chapter.**

"Congratulations, I guess." Sky said.

Bridge just shrugged and looked down at the grass.

"Don't get me wrong but aren't you meant to be happy?" Sky asked.

"I am." Bridge said.

"You look it." Sky said sarcastically.

Bridge smirked at the comment.

"So why aren't you happy?" Sky asked.

"It's hard to explain." Bridge told him.

"How is it hard to explain? Your wife is pregnant." Sky exclaimed.

"I know and that's the worrying bit." Bridge admitted.

Sky looked at Bridge confused.

"3 months into our marriage. Syd had this tummy bug." Bridge started to explain, "Then her dad took a turn for the worst he nearly did die, Syd got so stressed and unhappy then one day, she collapsed when I took her to the hospital they did some scans and they found out Syd was 5 weeks pregnant and the reason she collapsed was because she had a miscarriage. The worst part was we didn't have a clue."

9 months ago:

_Syd got a call from her mum telling them to come round. The couple came round immediately and entered Syd's parents' bedroom._

"_Mum, Dad." Syd said sitting down and Bridge standing behind her._

"_The doctors came a few days ago." Her mum was saying, "They told us that your father has taken a turn for the worse and he could only have months to live."_

_By this point Syd and her mum had burst into tears. Later that day, Bridge took Syd home as she had a tummy bug. A few days, later the tummy bug still hadn't cleared up. The couple were in the kitchen talking when Syd collapsed. _

"_Syd, you okay?" Bridge said noticing that his wife looked pale._

"_I'm fine." Syd said just before collapsing._

_Bridge rushed her to the hospital where they took her away to do some tests. He waited in the waiting room for ages hoping that Syd would be okay. 1 hour later, the doctor came through and took him to see Syd where he gave them the bad news._

"_We've done some tests." The doctor said, "And we found out that you had a miscarriage."_

_The couple looked confused._

"_Didn't you know you were 5 weeks pregnant?" The doctor asked her._

"_I was 5 weeks pregnant?" Syd repeated._

_The doctor nodded and left the couple._

Bridge looked like he was about to burst into tears. Sky just sat there, he had no idea, they continued working, and they acted the same. Syd talking about herself and Bridge kept rambling on about things.

"I'm so sorry." Sky said looking at Bridge.

"When we were told I was heartbroken and Syd would just burst into tears every so often … and now she's pregnant again, Syd's so excited but all I can think about…" Bridge said.

"We better be going back." Sky said standing up not wanting to make Bridge to think about it.

"Oh and Sky, not a word to anybody." Bridge ordered.

Sky nodded. Bridge stood up and followed Sky back to their bikes. They rode their bikes to Bridge and Syd's house. Bridge opened the front door and tip toed into the lounge. Syd was asleep on the sofa while Z was in the kitchen. Sky went into the kitchen while Bridge carefully picked up Syd and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. He placed her down on the bed and started reading his magazine waiting for Syd to wake up. He didn't have to wait long as she started waking up. Syd noticed that she was lying on her bed. She leant up and saw Bridge sitting next to her.

"Bridgey, you came back." Syd exclaimed hugging him.

"I never left you; I just needed to think for a while." Bridge explained, "Oh and Sky knows."

"You told him." Syd said.

"I told him everything." Bridge said and Syd knew straight away what he meant.

"I'm sorry." Syd said nearly crying again, "If I knew…"

Bridge hugged Syd again and she cried into his chest.

"I was thinking all sorts that you didn't love me anymore and you wanted to leave me, I also thought that Broodwing might have taken you."

"Hey, it's okay." Bridge said, "I'm back now."

"I should have known that was it, I knew you weren't excited." Syd was saying, "I should have guessed I'm your wife."

"Don't worry about it and you don't need to, I'm here and I'll always be here." Bridge told her, "We better go down and tell Z."

Syd and Bridge went down and found Z and Sky talking in the living room.

"Hey." Syd said.

"Hey, are you okay now?" Z asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Syd replied, "Listen Z, we have something to tell you."

"Go on." Z said concerned.

"Well, I'm pregnant." Syd told her.

Z started screaming which deafened Bridge and Sky, she ran and hugged Syd.

"Oh my, that's amazing." Z exclaimed, "I'm so happy for you two."

Syd and Z started talking baby things. Sky walked over to Bridge.

"Did you guys talk?" He asked.

"Yeah." Bridge replied, "Also Sky, I want to take Syd of duty within the next few weeks, I don't want anything happening to her."

"Got it." Sky said knowing what Bridge was getting at.

Syd was really enjoying her talk with Z.

"So what are you going to name it if it's a girl?" Z asked.

"Umm, I haven't thought about that." Syd said looked at her watch, "Bridge, we have to go, clinic appointment."

"Clinic appointment, how far along are you?" Sky asked.

"12 weeks." Syd replied.

"Seriously?" Z exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know she kept that from me for 12 weeks." Bridge said leaving the house.

"How come you didn't tell him?" Z asked.

_12 weeks ago:_

_Syd was in the bathroom waiting for the results. She was getting more excited as the three minutes drew to a close, then her phone beeped. 3 minutes had gone. Syd picked up the pregnancy test. 2 red lines. She squealed in excitement and ran down stairs. _

"_Bridge." She called._

_Bridge appeared with the phone to his ear._

"_One minute she's here." Bridge said passing the phone to her, "It's your mum."_

_Syd took the phone._

"_Hi mum." Syd said._

"_Syd, I have some good news, your father's on the mend." Her mother told her._

"_That's great." Syd exclaimed._

"_The doctor said that he shouldn't take a turn for the worst unlike last time." Her mother said._

_Syd remembered the last time and looked down at her stomach._

"_We'll see you soon." Syd said ending the call and putting the phone down._

_She found Bridge in the kitchen making some toast._

"_Hey." He said._

"_Hey." Syd said back._

"_What was all the screaming about earlier?" Bridge asked._

"_Nothing, I was just excited about something." Syd said. _

"So that's why I didn't tell Bridge." Syd told them, "I didn't want to break his heart again."

Z was on the brink of crying as Bridge and Syd hugged.

"Pull yourself together." Sky whispered to her, "You're SPD."

"Anyway we better be going." Syd said walking to the car.

Z and Sky left the couple while Bridge and Syd left for the clinic. Bridge decided to drive; they sat in silence for most of the journey. Bridge was nervous about Syd and the baby while Syd was worried about Bridge.

"Bridge." Syd said breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Bridge replied back.

"You know if you want to think somewhere quiet, just leave me a note telling me where you actually are in the future." Syd told him.

"Okay." Bridge said pulling into the hospital.

The couple got out of the car and entered the clinic and waited for their name to be called. Syd was ready a magazine all about the stages of pregnancy while Bridge was checking in with SPD. 5 minutes later they got called in.

"Hey." A very happy doctor greeted, "I'm Dr Stone."

"Hi." Syd greeted.

"Hi." Bridge replied.

Syd got on the bed and pulled up her top.

"Now this is going to be cold." The Dr warned.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with worse." Syd said.

The Doctor squeezed the liquid onto Syd, who grabbed Bridge's arm.

"What?" Bridge asked concerned.

"It's freezing." Syd replied.

The doctor spread the liquid around and finally got the image of the baby.

"Do you want to look?" Dr Stone asked.

The couple nodded, the doctor turned the screen around. Bridge and Syd could make out the shape of a small baby. Syd was nearly in tears while Bridge just stared at the screen in amazement.

"Would you like me to print some copies off?" The Dr asked.

They nodded and Dr Stone produced two copies. 5 minutes later the couple left and headed to SPD.

"I've decided." Bridge said as they entered SPD, "I'm never going to leave your side."

"Aww Bridge." Syd said kissing him on the cheek, "Now how are we going to tell everybody?"

"I don't know maybe Z and Sky can help." Bridge suggested.

Bridge and Syd found the yellow ranger and commander in the control room.

"Hey, you're back." Z said greeting Syd with a hug, "How was it."

Syd showed them the ultrasound and they discussed how they were going to tell everyone.

**A/N: Okay, didn't plan for they chapter to be so dark at the beginning. Sorry, if it's depressing. **


	4. Telling everyone

**A/N: Hey, another chapter. Enjoy this one.**

"Bridge." Syd called out, "I don't know what to wear."

Bridge entered the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"It's only brunch." Bridge told her.

"I know." Syd said, "But all of my tops might give away that I'm pregnant."

"You're barely showing." Bridge said.

"Still, I want to make the effort, everyone will be there, my parents, your parents, Jack and Ally, Cruger, Kat, Boom and the c and d squad. " Syd explained.

"Just choose something." Bridge told her, "We leave in half an hour."

15 minutes later Syd picked out a sparkly pink top with jeans while Bridge wore his blazer over his red shirt with jeans. Syd came down the stairs and entered the kitchen. She took out some bread and popped it in the toaster. Once the toast popped, she got out the butter and covered the slice in it.

"What are you doing?" Bridge asked seeing Syd in the kitchen.

"Making buttery toast." Syd said wiggling her fingers in front of her mouth.

"Why?" Bridge asked.

"Because I'm hungry." Syd said.

"But it's buttery toast." Bridge told her, "You don't eat buttery toast."

"I do now." Syd said taking a bite, "Actually, it's tasty."

"I know, that's why I eat it." Bridge said, "Now let's go."

Syd quickly finished off her buttery toast and grabbed her things. The pair got in the car and headed to the restaurant to meet up with everyone. Syd was getting excited in the car and wouldn't stop talking about.

"So when do you want to tell them?" She asked, "After we've eaten or before we've eaten?"

"Umm, I think before." Bridge replied.

"Yeah you're right because then waiter's or waitresses won't bother us and ask us if everything's okay which everyone says yes to because they don't want to be rude and why are you laughing?" She said and asked.

"You're starting to ramble on like me and it's quite scary." Bridge told her.

Syd realised that it was true, "It's the baby must be, it has your rambling skills."

"Hey, I do not ramble." Bridge said, "I just think out loud."

"Well whatever it is, it's happening to me!" Syd exclaimed.

The couple arrived at the restaurant a few minutes late because of traffic.

"There you guys are." Jack greeted, "We all were beginning to think that you had forgotten."

"Oh we wouldn't do that." Syd said looking over at Z who was smiling.

"Well sit down." Sky ordered still in commander mode.

Syd rolled her eyes while Bridge did what he was told.

The waitress came along and took all of their orders. Everyone was there. Syd's parents, Bridge's parents, Jack, Ally, Z, Sky, Kat, Boom and even Cruger had managed to turn up much to everyone's surprise and delight. Everyone was busy talking about SPD when Syd tapped the side of her glass.

"Everyone." She said standing up and pulling Bridge up, "We would just like to say thank you all for coming, and it's great to talk to you all at the same time."

"Well we have something to tell you." Bridge said.

"I'm pregnant." Syd squealed out.

Everyone gasped then congratulated the pair especially the parents.

"I can't believe it; I'm going to be a grandmother." Syd's mother exclaimed.

"Congrats mate." Jack said to Bridge, "And good luck raising another Syd."

"Actually from the way Syd's been acting it looks like it will be another me." Bridge told him.

"Thank goodness." Jack whispered under his breathe, "Not that I don't like Syd, I do but I don't think the world would cope with two."

Bridge nodded in agreement.

"What was that?" Ally asked Jack.

"Nothing." Jack replied, "Nothing important."

After all of the screaming, hugging and congratulations everyone sat down as the food arrived, everyone started asking questions to the parents to be.

"So what are you going to call it if it's a girl?" Bridge's mum asked.

"Well, we don't know maybe something like Sapphire or Ruby." Syd replied.

Everyone Ahhhed at the response and started talking about baby things well the girls were the boys were getting fed up so were talking about SPD.

"Of course I was the first to know." Sky boasted to Jack, Bridge and Boom.

"Only because of the circumstances." Bridge explained, "I had to tell him to make him understand."

Boom and Jack smirked at the comment.

"Come on you still would have told me first." Sky said.

"Yeah with Jack and Boom." Bridge said eating some buttery toast.

Meanwhile the girls were talking about clothes and fashion.

"So what colour are you painting the room?" Ally asked.

"Well I was thinking red curtain, baby pink floor and yellow walls." Syd explained.

"And will Bridge get any input?" Z asked.

"Of course he will." Syd said, "Well it depends on the ideas."

After Brunch, Syd and Bridge along with the rest of the SPD gang returned to SPD. Cruger said his goodbye to everyone and said good luck to Bridge. After that everyone returned to their duties. Z and Syd entered the rec room where they turned on the TV.

"It's nice to get some peace and quiet." Syd commented, "And not answer questions."

"I bet it is, especially form the grandparents." Z said, "I think your mum was doing a health check."

"She probably was, although Bridge's parents could have acted a bit happier." Syd said.

"Didn't they say congratulations and that was it?" Z asked remembering.

"Yeah basically." Syd replied, "Oh shush top 5 hits are on."

The girls watched the top 4 hits and guess whose song was on top.

"That's your mummy singing." Syd said to her stomach.

"Syd, you're speaking to your stomach." Z observed, "The baby can't hear you while I can."

Syd rolled her eyes and turned the channel over when her song was done. Suddenly the alarm blared out. Z and Syd ran into the control room along with their fellow rangers.

"Commander." Bridge said.

"There seems to be trouble in town." Sky reported, "Kat will send out the cars. Now go."

The rangers nodded and ran off well four of them did.

"Syd, I think you should sit this one out." Sky ordered.

"I'll be fine." Syd tried to persuade him.

"I know but who knows what could happen." Sky said.

Syd sighed and sat down at the table to watch what was going to happen. A few minutes later she was glad she didn't go out so was Sky as the rangers were in lots of trouble.

"Bridge! Watch out." Syd screamed out.


End file.
